Winter
by yatinga
Summary: Caen, dolorosos, indiferentes y puros, los copos de la blanca nieve. Rusia sufre, se tambalea y odia, con todo lo que da su maltrecho corazón, esa porquería. El General Invierno los sabe, así que se encarga de que en el gran país todo esté congelado. Cae, y la sangre corre con ellos. (Se recomienda escuchar con la canción 'Winter' del Vol.7 de hetalia) (Mención de RusAme).


_**Winter**_

_._

La nieve cae, lentamente, mientras Rusia mira el cielo gris a través de su ventana. Es fría, blanca, pura e indiferente, y despierta el odio de Rusia como ninguna otra cosa. Congela corazones, destripa sentimientos y se muestra brillante a los ojos de los ciudadanos como una clara promesa de diversión y ligereza, manteniendo oculta la sentencia de la muerte.

Rusia levanta el frío cristal y atrapa entre sus dedos un copo, sintiendo la molestia de la congelación y el calor del agua fundiéndose en la palma de su mano como un cálido y tortuoso abrazo. Dolor en estado puro. Dolor del vacío, el calor y el placer y luego la pérdida; una dulce tortura que ha aprendido a detestar con el correr de los siglos.

Su ceño se frunce y clava la vista en el cielo, donde la traslúcida silueta del General Invierno se forma etérea en el aire, serpenteando como una voluta de humo. El viejo espíritu le mira fijamente con sus ojos de color hielo, fiero, y Rusia suelta el vaho por la boca, notando sus húmedos labios cortándose cruelmente en la espera de la aparición de llagas por la baja temperatura.

El General se volatiliza contra las nubes, llevándose un dedo a los labios y sonriendo bajo el tupido bigote blanco, alegre y satisfecho de cobrarse todos esos años que ha librado a Rusia de las invasiones con el enfado de la gran y poderosa nación. Rusia coge lo primero que atrapan sus manos y se lo arroja a la aparición, atravesándolo y sintiendo un viento furibundo azotándole y lanzándole contra el interior de nuevo.

Rusia escupe, rabioso, contra el suelo, golpeándolo con el puño y soltando un gruñido de furia.

_._

_Espesas nubes_

_Cubriendo mi ventana: _

_Cortando la luz._

_Una pesadilla pasajera_

_Cubierta con una bufanda._

_Me comienzo a mover…_

_._

Las manos de Rusia se aferran a la bufanda y el teléfono repica en su mesa. Alza la mano para atrapar el artefacto y una sonrisa de tigre sangriento se forma en sus labios cuando escucha la voz de Estados Unidos al otro lado de la línea; su corazón palpita rápido, sintiéndolo casi salirse de su pecho. Tiempo ha pasado desde que se hablaron la última vez, cuando Reagan y Gorbachov sentenciaron el final de la Guerra Fría un par de meses antes, y eso le duele a Rusia más que cualquier agresión física que puedan propinarle. La necesidad de saber, de conocer al pequeño norteamericano le abruma y golpea morbosamente, empujándole hasta los límites de la lógica y la moral para probarle, para probarse y para, desde luego, entretenerse.

América presume desde el teléfono sobre su victoria y Rusia replica la colaboración de su país en pro de la paz, pero el rubio se burla llamándole comunista, a lo que la gran nación sonríe perturbadoramente hacia el aparato en sus manos. Estados Unidos no sabe que Rusia está dispuesto a todo, terrenal o no, para guiar hasta sus extremos más lejanos la paciencia y la irascibilidad del yankee.

Le cuelga la llamada y la primera potencia mundial, enfadada, vuelve a llamarle, pero Rusia no lo coge, disfrutando de esa sensación de dependencia que América muestra queriendo comunicarse con él, hablarle a él, esperar a que él le conteste. Se dice que es casi enfermiza la necesidad que siente ante el pequeño americano, pero se sonríe de nuevo y abandona el despacho, dejando la melodía estridente del teléfono resonar por todo el edificio mientras él sale a la calle, donde un fuerte viento le estampa contra una farola y grita con dolor.

El General Invierno está molesto debido a que la nación que protege le ha ignorado deliberadamente por culpa de un chiquillo ignorante y presuntuoso que odia el frío. Ese año visitará el continente americano con alguna que otra violenta tormenta nevada para cobrárselas. Pero mientras tanto, Rusia es su centro de atención, su juguete favorito, su títere movido por cuerdas invisibles. Rachas de viento afiladas como cuchillas penetran en el cuerpo de Rusia, haciéndole gritar y encogerse sobre sí mismo, adolorido. Cae al suelo, con la mirada turbia y temblorosa, sintiendo el frío atravesándole sin piedad, llegando a su corazón y deteniendo los latidos, ralentizando su respiración; le duelen los pulmones y cada inspiración es un dolor sordo que se hace más patente cuando descubre que cada expiración suelta menos aire. Su vista se torna roja, luego negra y finalmente blanca; tiene los dedos crispados como garras, siente que si los moviera se quebrarían como ramitas.

Y de repente ya no hay más dolor, ya no hay frío, sólo una silenciosa y cómoda calidez.

_._

_**¡Adios!**_

_**Incluso ahora,**_

_**No lo comprendo.**_

_**.**_

En ese limbo una melodía de campanitas suena débilmente y Rusia se cobija con su abrigo, disfrutando el calor y la música acunándole tiernamente como una canción de cuna. Suave, algo le llama a abrir los ojos, pero Rusia se niega, frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo roncamente. La música se rompe y el blanco calor que le proporcionaba ese universo cálido se quiebra en pedazos como un espejo, estridente. Rusia se tapa los oídos y grita dolorosamente, estirando su cuerpo y apretando aún más los ojos.

Ese algo le agita violentamente y los latidos de su corazón le golpean contra el pecho, amenazando con abrir un agujero en su tórax. Tiran de su pelo y le gritan al oído, sacudiéndole vigorosamente una y otra vez, algo le golpea la cabeza y Rusia libera un alarido, pero se niega a abrir los ojos, a dejar de lado esa maravillosa calidez que le brinda su mente blanca y brillante.

Le mueven y Rusia manotea contra aquello que le sujeta, escuchando una queja, pero no le dejan tranquilo y finalmente abre los ojos, encontrando un espacio algo menos blanco que su mente e igual de irregular, lo que le molesta sobradamente. En su campo de visión se incorporan dos siluetas femeninas que hablan, pero Rusia no ha recuperado aún la audición y se cuesta reconocerlas. Lo que sí le resulta familiar es el objeto que la más dotada sostiene en sus manos, el teléfono con el que América le llamara esa mañana.

Se abre una puerta que hasta ese momento no había descubierto y dos hombres y un niño entran a la sala, acercándosele. El hombre castaño le sacude de los hombros, la chica del teléfono se abraza a hombre de las gafas y la otra mira mal al niño, que se echa a temblar.

Rusia parpadea lentamente, forzando a sus ojos a abrirse bajo las pesadas pestañas y levanta una mano haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para frotarse la cara. Le duele y tiene las mejillas y los labios surcados de crueles llagas que sangran sobre la piel irritada, toda la dulce calidez que le cobija ha desaparecido y las pesadas mantas de lana le raspan sobre el torso desnudo, lastimándole.

Ucrania acaricia su cabeza mientras Bielorrusia le observa con fijeza y Rusia parpadea de nuevo forzadamente, su mente rodeada del sopor habitual tras el frío episodio que ha sufrido en la calle. Lituania le tiende una taza de café humeante y Estonia y Letonia se mantienen apartados junto a la blanca puerta.

_**.**_

_**¡Adios!**_

_**Para lo que hay**_

_**Más allá de la oscuridad.**_

_**Como si llamaras a la**_

_**Tranquilidad absoluta.**_

_**Una flor floreciendo.**_

_**¡Por favor, canta!**_

_**.**_

Días más tarde, Rusia está de nuevo en su despacho, renegando y maldiciendo al General Invierno porque casi lo mata por hipotermia. Su piel está tersa y suave, las llagas y costras han desaparecido, dejando tan solo tras de sí el recuerdo de un escozor doloroso. Por eso Rusia odia la nieve: Primero dolor y luego placidez, pero aún así, después de la estadía en el limbo blanco quedan retazos de sufrimiento y heridas congeladas. Odia la maldita nieve, odia esas promesas de calor y felicidad. Odia el invierno.

Rusia siente el frío dentro tanto como lo siente fuera, su larga bufanda es una tapadera silenciosa que no le protege de la oscuridad abrumadora a la que está habituado en su helado país. Es una espina de acero retorciéndose en su estómago, desangrándole por dentro, arrancándole poco a poco cada pedazo de sí en un torbellino de locura rojo y negro donde no le queda más que cerrar los ojos y desear con toda su alma que todo pase rápido.

_**.**_

_[__**El dolor no es como el mar**_

_**Hasta que no se toma la última gota**__]_

_**.**_

En su mente, la nieve cayendo del cielo son gotas rojas, espesas, densas y crueles que resbalan por el cristal, manchando con sus surcos oscuros la trasparente superficie. Arañan el vidrio con un chirrido agudo, marcando su rastro a base de profundas hendiduras curvadas como sonrisas escalofriantes. Su memoria reacciona, lentamente, ante los espejismos de su mente.

Su pequeño cuerpo de infante está perdido en un bosque de troncos negros cuyas ramas están cubiertas, al igual que el suelo pedregoso, de sendos montículos nevados. Algunos agujeros revelan las guaridas de conejos y liebres, pero él está más interesado en sostener una larga y fina espada entre sus manos entumecidas.

El vaho se eleva lentamente, su respiración y latidos son un redoble atronador, el pelo sudado y ensangrentado le cae sobre los ojos, la herida abierta en el labio escuece y arde; Rusia está aterrorizado. Se lame el corte de la boca cautelosamente, paladeando la sangre y apretando os ojos con molestia, algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos pero él se yergue veloz al escuchar crujir una ramita delante de su cuerpecito.

De entre las sombras, el bravo y diminuto representante de la Orden de Caballeros Teutones suelta una carcajada, señalándole. Su impoluto uniforme blanco y negro ondea amenazante a su espalda y la nieve comienza a descender, lenta pero con seguridad, sobre ellos dos.

_**.**_

_Lo alto de_

_La tormenta de nieve_

_Coloca manchas en la luna._

_Asustado del viento_

_Mi instinto despierta…_

…_Por el llamado de un cuervo._

_¡Me comienzo a mover…!_

_._

La Orden Teutónica blande la espada con una risotada, corriendo a trompicones hacia el pequeño Rusia; las espadas chocan y el niño del norte cae al suelo con un alarido entrecortado, viendo con los ojos dilatados la sangre derramarse por su hombro a través del filo de la espada.

El olor ferroso le despierta y el graznido de un ave retumba en el claro cuando esta cruza en forma de sombra negra sobre el rostro de La Orden de Caballeros Teutones, arañándole con sus patas escamadas. El futuro Prusia grita, agitando las manos y la espada, pero el pie de Rusia le hace caer al suelo. El ave levanta el vuelo y las manos escarchadas de la nación se afianzan en el cuello del caballero, apretando. El niño de pelo blanco patalea y rasguña la cara de Rusia mientras la sangre le cae encima, manchando sus ropajes blancos de un intenso carmesí.

Rusia sonríe, desquiciado, sujetando al albino con una mano y la espada con la otra, insertando el frío metal en un brazo del pequeño que patalea, llora y grita bajo su cuerpo, ahora clavado en el suelo por su propia arma.

La Orden de Caballeros Teutones mira aterrorizado la cara de Rusia, jadeando y suplicando con las lágrimas derramando por sus orbes rojos, cuando el niño que está sobre él le sonríe de nuevo, sujetando su espada firmemente contra su cuello.

_._

_**¡Adios!**_

_**A partir de aquí**_

_**No lo comprendo.**_

_**.**_

Rusia abre los ojos, en su despacho, sintiendo unas palpitaciones violentas en la parte izquierda del pecho. Se mira las manos y descubre que tras las marcas de sus uñas hay unas cortadas que sangran por culpa de la presión, los nudillos permanecen blancos y adoloridos. Rusia se lleva la palma de la mano a la boca, lamiendo la sangre para intentar limpiarse, algo avergonzado de haber perdido de esa manera los papeles por culpa de un recuerdo.

Va al lavabo a quitarse la sangre y vendarse, y cuando regresa tiene aún las mejillas algo sonrosadas, recordando las actividades de su época más traviesa. Piensa en cuando casi degolla a Prusia, con el cielo encapotado y los alrededores cubiertos de nieve y que por culpa de un maldito copo blanco y frío que se introdujo en su ojo esa nación albina aún campa libremente por el oeste de Alemania, sin ser parte de él ni de ningún otro.

Maldito Prusia, le odia casi tanto como a la asquerosa nieve blanca.

Aquella desafortunada patada en su lateral ciego por culpa del copo. Los gritos, la espada clavada en su riñón, la sangre volviendo el suelo rojo y resbaladizo. Su cuerpo de niño aterrizando inclemente en el suelo, la cabeza golpeando secamente, el punzante dolor blanco en su nuca, la mirada perdida en el difuminado cielo gris. Prusia sentado en su estómago, clavando su codo en el cuello, el brillo de la hoja metálica cegando sus ojos violetas.

El miedo, la sangre, el cielo, el dolor y la desesperación tomando forma de lágrimas huidizas. El mundo perdiendo su contorno, la vista mareante de los ojos rojos de Prusia, iguales a la sangre. La sangre, la sangre, la sangre. El instinto de supervivencia floreciendo como un animal enjaulado frente al domador indefenso que ha perdido el látigo. Las manos de Rusia elevándose, el entorno volviéndose negro. El grito de Prusia resonando por todo el bosque.

.

_**¡Adios!**_

_**Sacude mis emociones.**_

_**Mira a través de los **_

_**Orígenes del bien y el mal.**_

_**¡Yo cambio!**_

_**Y así:**_

_**¡Canto para el mundo!**_

_._

Una dulce melodía de piano se eleva suavemente desde la radio que Rusia tiene en su mesa, los dedos golpetean armoniosamente contra la madera y la nación, perdida en sus recuerdos, sonríe. La mueca escalofriantemente feliz es bizarra si se combina con los ojos cerrados y la actitud inocente, pero Rusia sigue a lo suyo, tarareando suavemente.

En su casa, Prusia tiene un escalofrío.

La nieve sigue cayendo, silenciosa, sobre las fachadas grises de Moscú; la música se corta y la nación abre los ojos, sorprendida y trastocada, dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa. Rusia parpadea ferozmente, agitando la cabeza como un perro. Se pregunta el motivo de eso mientras examina la extraña máquina por todos lados pero el teléfono suena con el timbrazo característico, distrayendo su primitiva atención.

Si descolgara el precario artefacto sabría que no es otro que Estados Unidos en pos de su venganza por haberle colgado el otro día, sin embargo, Rusia lo ignora, creyendo que al otro lado de la línea le espera alguno de sus esbirros bálticos, Ucrania o peor, Bielorrusia.

Su simplificada mente tiembla aterrorizada ante esa posibilidad, por lo que coge el aparato con las dos manos, abre la ventana y, cuidadosamente, lo lanza al vacío con un grito.

Desde Nueva York, América grita al cielo, deseando tener en sus manos un mando de control remoto para dirigir todos sus capitalistas misiles sobre la capital rusa aún sabiendo que las respectivas bombas voladoras de carácter comunista están amenazando su gloriosa Washington DC.

_._

_**¡Adios!**_

_**Incluso ahora,**_

_**No lo comprendo.**_

_**.**_

Cuando Rusia descubre que el problema de la dichosa radio son las pilas y las ha cambiado, recupera su cómoda postura sobre la mesa, enredando distraídamente sus mechones grises en un dedo y sonriendo alegre. El móvil canta 'El Lago de los Cisnes' desde su bolsillo, vibrando animadamente y asustándole. Rusia descuelga sin mirar y automáticamente, cuando Estados Unidos cree que la gran nación rusa puede oírle, se lía a despotricar contra él en todos los idiomas que sabe, mezclando _'¡No eres nada awesome, fucking commie of the hell!'_ Cada vez que puede. A Rusia le importan tres pepinos y medio lo que América ande gritando, únicamente concentrado en el sonido estridente de su voz y como no para de decir '_Russia, Russia, Russia, Russia' _a cada segundo, contentillo de manera escalofriante y morbosa.

Le indica a la nación capitalista sus buenos deseos y como espera poder comerse sus intestinos en la próxima reunión y Estados Unidos insulta en tonos más altos a cada momento, alcanzando agudos histéricos a los que solo Inglaterra es capaz de llegar cuando está cerca de España.

Estados Unidos sigue gritando, haciendo aspavientos y manoteando al aire cada vez más nervioso mientras Rusia sonríe al otro lado de la línea, expresándole de manera algo más específica y mucho menos sutil como le gustaría escucharle gritar bajo su yugo, una y otra vez. Implorando, rogando, suplicando, besando sus pies, deseando su atención.

El silencio reina durante unos largos quince segundos en los que América permanece boquiabierto, con las gafas colgando de una mano y pasándose la otra por el pelo, shockeado y pensando que va a llamar a Inglaterra en cuanto le cuelgue a Rusia que… Ah, que Rusia está al otro lado de la línea. Se pone a gritarle groserías, le chilla y patea el suelo como un loco, sonrojado hasta la orejas. Rusia, en su casa, sonríe como un tigre sediento de sangre que ha divisado a un cervatillo cojo arrastrándose entre la maleza, su futura presa. Se relame, tronando los dedos e inspirando nerviosamente, el corazón latiendo terrible dentro de su pecho a causa de la emoción.

_**.**_

_**¡Adios!**_

_**Para lo que hay más**_

_**Allá de la oscuridad.**_

_**Como si llamaras a la **_

_**Tranquilidad absoluta.**_

_**¡Una flor floreciendo!**_

_**¡Ahora cantaré!**_

_**.**_

Cautivo de su voz ansiosa, Rusia paladea la histeria de Estados Unidos como si fuera ambrosía en su boca reseca, dejándose torturar por el ansia de más al colgarle el teléfono, sintiendo el deseo desparramarse por su cuerpo en la necesidad de que Estados Unidos le vuelva a llamar, que le necesite, que le busque y le pida por su atención.

Abandona su móvil sobre la mesa, dejándole vibrar a su libre albedrío mientras él lo mira fijamente, sintiendo a Estados Unidos pegar botes de pura rabia en donde quiera que esté. Las sensaciones le embargan como una segunda piel calurosa y húmeda, y el General Invierno, deseoso de la atención de la enorme nación de ojos violetas, destroza el cristal del despacho con bolas de implacable granizo, una tras otra, tamborileando en el parqué. Quince pisos abajo, la gente grita con terror, escondiéndose en los porches y entradas de hoteles y hospitales o cualquier otro lugar, elevando los alaridos como una macabra e incesante melodía que tizna el cuerpo de Rusia con escalofríos tan placenteros como dolorosos.

Levanta su cuerpo de la silla y se sitúa en el centro de la sala, extendiendo los brazos todo lo que puede, dando vueltas y riendo, con la bufada ondeando a su espalda, enrollándose a su alrededor cual serpiente y bailando con las risas alocadas de su poseedor. Los gritos siguen resonando, alborotados igual que los aspavientos de Rusia, que danza y gira tarareando, brincando y girando con la música que las personas y el móvil donde Estados Unidos espera a ser respondido emitiendo sus sonidos para él. Sólo para él.

Las gruesas bolas de hielo se ven acompañadas de la blanca y pura nieve, que caen en una suave cantinela de voz muda en torno a los asustados transeúntes huidizos. Rusia asoma la cabeza y los ligeros copos bailan entorno a su cabeza, unos sorteándola y otros permaneciendo adheridos a sus claros cabellos, despertando su ya tan habitual desprecio. Se mete de nuevo dentro, limpiándose la cabeza velozmente y escuchando el crujir del vidrio bajo sus pesadas botas.

_**.**_

_**¡Despedida!**_

_**Hasta el día en que pueda ver**_

_**Un cielo despejado**_

_**¡Despedida! **_

_**Frente a la oscuridad**_

_**Para poder recolectar**_

_**Mis confusos pensamientos**_

_**.**_

Caen, uno tras otro, los indiferentes copos de nieve, que despertarán el odio de Rusia por toda la eternidad.

_**.**_

_**¡Despedida!**_

_**¡Por favor, canta fuerte!**_


End file.
